Burning Roses
by Zobug222
Summary: It's Summer in Bayville and the students are alone. Relationships might spark, rivalries might form, and many other fates will be dealt to the X-Men. Rated T for safety. Please Rate and Review. Hope you like it. I will update as much as possible.
1. Alone

**I don't own X-Men or any of the characters in this story (Mainly because I suck at making up characters). This is one of my favourite pairings. And there aren't enough fanfics about them. I hope you enjoy. Oh and I get writers block easily so keep the reviews coming!**

It was the first day of summer in Bayville. And that doesn't mean anything for the kids at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. At exactly 6:30, the time students normally got up, the loud speakers sang "Everyone report to the Danger Room for a new exercise. Get suited up and ready in 10 minutes." You could swear you heard everyone in the whole institute groan at the EXACT same time. It was quite odd. But everyone did what they were told to do.

One specific person who was less than eager to do this on the first day of summer vacation was Amara Aquilla. She stumbled to her dresser to get her suit and felt a strange difference in her today. She looked in the mirror, nothing jumped at her screaming DIFFERENT, but she still felt it. She was walking down the hallway when she saw her teammate, and friend Bobby Drake.

"Good morning, Bobby." She said in a sleepy tone.

"Hey Amara, what's up?" He asked while reaching his arms as high as possible to get the ache out of his back.

"I'm just tired. I mean it's the first day of summer and we're already doing Danger Room." She replied looking at him.

"I know, but maybe they're going to tell us we don't have to do anything for the rest of the summer." Bobby reassured her and himself.

"It's nice to dream." Amara said negatively.

"So," Bobby said trying to change the subject, "Do you have any plans this summer?"

"Other than hanging out with the people here, being harassed by the Acolytes and the Brotherhood, while withering to dust? Nope, nothing planned." Amara replied with complete seriousness. But, then again it was probably going to happen that way too.

"Come on, Amara, have some hope something exciting will happen. Like maybe us, the New Recruits will finally get a mission of our own." Bobby put some serious enthusiasm in his voice it almost hurt him.

"Yea, thanks Bobby." Amara said giving him a quick hug before going through the big metal doors to the Danger Room.

All of the older mutants (including the adults) were already in the DR when Bobby and Amara came in. The rest of the younger students came in within the next two minutes.

"Okay, I guess there was actually no reason for you to get suited up because this news doesn't involve any Danger Room, but it might later." Logan said when everyone was waiting around. Some groans were heard but were cut short by Logan continuing. "The Professor is going to many conferences with Beast and Storm. So you're stuck with me." When the three adults left the room requesting they be good for Logan he started talking again. "Actually I'm leaving too. So Scott, Jean you're in charge of the small fries." He said as he was walking towards the door.

As soon as he was gone all of the New Mutants were sending evil glares at Scott and Jean. The two were being cornered by all of the mutants, even the older ones.

"Umm... do any of you want to play video games?" Scott asked casually. Jamie ran out the door muttering something about Scott being a cheater. "Okay, that was weird, and I am not a cheater." He retorted.

"We're up for video games." Ray said with Bobby, Kurt, Roberto, Evan, and Sam standing next to or behind him.

"I call first player!" Scott yelled while running to the door. You could hear a very faint voice yell 'CHEATER'... Jamie.

When all the guys were gone the girls just stood there, silent. Until Rogue said "This is fun and all but I have something I got to do." Now Jean, Kitty, Amara, Jubes, and Rahne were left staring at each other. And by that I mean all of them staring at Jean. While Jean just looking like she was about to run, twiddled her thumbs and whistled a familiar tune that no one could put their finger on. Kitty jumped through a wall and never came back.

"Is anyone up for shopping?" Jean asked nervously. She saw two of the three eyes widen when she said that. Rahne and Jubes were close to jumping up and down they were so excited, "Okay," Jean started, "let's go." They followed her and Amara was left alone. She really did want to go shopping; she just wasn't in the mood.

Amara went up to her room and changed into her favourite jeans and tank-top. Grabbed the book she was reading (for fun) and headed towards the Rec. Room.

"No way had you scored that high!" Was the first thing she heard when she walked in the crowded room. Roberto was complaining to Ray about his Rock Band score. _Really, we're starting this already? _Amara asked herself. She sat on the only open seat left, next to Sam on the couch. Sam was just sitting there watching the fight between the two.

"Are you enjoying this, Sam?" Amara asked finally after he started laughing.

Sam just nodded his head. His face was red from laughing to hard and too frequently. He finally looked at her. He noticed she had a book. "You are aware you're on summer vacation, right?" he asked her still laughing. Bobby was trying to break up the fight that actually started getting more violent than yelling. Scott was just sitting watching.

"Yea, why do you ask that?" She returned with another question.

"You have a book." He stated simply.

"I'm aware, Sam. I like reading, it is fun to me." Amara answered. There was a sudden pause of the fighting. She noticed they were staring at her. "What?!" Amara asked kind of scared of the answer. She was afraid she got dressed wrong or something.

"You said you liked reading..." Ray said shocked.

"Yeah... your point is?" Amara questioned them.

"Here," Bobby said sitting on the arm of the couch, "we will help you come to your senses." He put his arm around Amara.

**How did you like it so far? Cause if it wasn't good, please tell me how to improve it... Just to let you know there might be a little love triangle thing here.... HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Spying

**MARVEL is my hero for making all of these fabulous characters which I use in this story. So thank-you, thank-you, THANK-YOU!!! And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

After about an hour of having to listen to the guys, supposedly making her sane, they finished. "Umm... that was... interesting. Can I get back to my book now?" Amara finally said. The guys groaned.

"Have we taught you nothing?" Bobby asked sadly. He slumped and gave a big sigh.

"Bobby, that's not fair, you know I hate the slumps. And it's not right how you're trying to change me." Amara stated simply. She launched a small fire ball at Bobby.

"OW!" Bobby screamed, "What was that for?" Bobby was rubbing his butt.

"Oops... I didn't mean to hit you _there_; I just meant to hit you somewhere."Amara apologized. She went over to where Bobby stood and tried to make him feel better.

Scott walked in (he went to the bathroom). He saw Amara comforting a Bobby who was holding his butt. "Umm... what did I miss?" he asked confused.

"We were teaching Amara how to be sane. Then she wanted to read again so Bobby slumped which got her mad so she threw a fireball at him that unknowingly hit him in the butt... which brings us to where we are. Then I explain this to you again..." Roberto said until he was cut off by Scott.

"Ok! I get it... shesh."

"Sorry..." Roberto said.

"But Scott, don't you think it's wrong that they're trying to change me just because of my interests?" Amara asked him.

"Me... umm... I... smell... pie... what... gottogobye!" Scott ignored the subject and ran from the room. And once again you could hear a faint voice yell 'CHEATER'.

"Well I agree with Amara." Sam said standing up and walking towards her. "I think you should let her do what she wants to."

"Umm... Sam you helped them." Amara pointed out.

"Shh... they don't know that yet." Sam whispered in her ear.

"What were you telling her Sam?!" Ray asked urgently.

"Me... umm... I... smell... pie... what... gottogobye!" Sam yelled exactly as Scott did not a minute earlier.

"Boys..." Amara rolled her eyes.

"What did he tell you, Amara?" Bobby asked repeating Rays question, but this time directed toward Amara, not Sam.

"This will feel like major déjà vu, but, me... umm... I... smell... pie... what... gottogobye!" Amara did as she said and ran from the room.

"Girls..." the guys said all at once, "But we love them so..."

"Okay that was weird." Ray said with no emotion.

"Tell me about it..." Roberto said.

"Don't agree with me." Ray said evilly.

Roberto attacked Ray and they started fighting. "Great." Bobby sighed.

**- In the Kitchen -**

"Jamie, why do you keep calling Scott a cheater?" Sam asked while casually leaning on the counter.

"You will know when the time permits you to know." Jamie answered while digging in the freezer.

"What?" Amara asked.

"You will know when the time permits you to know." Jamie repeated.

"I know but what do you mean by that." Sam helped Amara.

"For the last time... You will know when the time permits you to know." Jamie said again grabbing a whole box of popsicles and running up the stairs.

"Kids..." Sam and Amara said at the same time.

"Want something to..." Amara started until she heard screams from the Rec Room.

Sam and Amara ran into the room to where Ray and Roberto wrestling on the floor and Bobby laying next to the coffee table.

"Guys!" Amara yelled at them. When they didn't do anything she groaned and threw a gigantic fireball at them.

"OW!!" They both screamed.

"Well then maybe next time you get in a fight, don't!" Amara told them and stormed out of the room.

"Whoa... that was... hot." Sam said watching Amara leave.

"Umm... Sam?" Bobby was waving his hand in front of Sam's face.

"Huh...?"

"You're drooling..." Bobby started cracking up. By this Ray and Roberto did too. Sam wiped his mouth reflexively.

Bobby was looking around the room and asked "Hey, guys... where are Kurt and Evan?"

"Good question." Roberto answered.

Kurt 'ported into the room and said "Ve vare in our vroom because ve knew those two vere going to vight." After that he left.

"You two are getting way to predictable." Bobby told them.

Sam, without knowing it, was following Amara's footsteps straight to her room.

"Now where is Sam?" Bobby asked.

Sam was now right in front of Amara's door. _Should I knock? Or will she think I am a weird, crazy, stalker person... wait I live here... come on Guthrie, don't be stupid just ask for something._ He thought to himself. Before he could think it through he was knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" He heard Amara's voice from behind the door.

"It's Sam, I was just wondering if I could borrow a pencil." Sam lied.

"Okay...," she said while opening her door. "here..." she stuck out her hand in it was a pencil.

"Thanks Amara." Sam took the pencil from her hand.

"No problem, just give it back. That is my lucky pencil. I know it sounds stupid, but I passed every test I took with that pencil." She confessed.

"I will, trust me; I believe in good luck charms too." Sam told her. _One good luck charm for me is you. _He wanted to say it but didn't have enough guts. He was just glad he didn't say it without meaning it.

"Ok see you 'round." Was the last thing Amara said before turning around and sitting on her bed. But she had forgotten to close the door.

"Sam?" Bobby said down the hall. He found him outside Amara's door. "Boo!"

Sam jumped. "Bobby, be quiet. Amara is in there." Sam hushed his friend.

"Why are you doing, spying on her? Oh Sam... You are..." Bobby said surprised. He had his hand over his mouth.

"No I'm not." Sam told him quickly and walked away.

"This is going to be amusing to watch..." Bobby said as he headed toward his room.

**I think Bobby should say the last thing on every chapter, just to give him a purpose. R&R so I can keep getting ideas and writing more.**


	3. Dead?

**X-Men Evolution how art thou so awesome. Well because MARVEL created you and not me, of course. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Amara was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was deep into thought. _I wonder when I have full control over my powers if my country would still accept me. Sam is kinda cute. Whoa... where did that come from? Talk about random. Oh well. _She sat up. _Now what? _Amara grabbed her book, hoping she won't be pulled away from it this time, and walked to the gardens.

The boys (Sam, Ray, Bobby, and Roberto) were playing catch. She started to read. Not even a minute of reading and she heard laughter. She peeked up to see Sam sitting next to a tree that was broken in half. The ball that they were playing with was in the bed of tulips right next to her. _Should I give it back to them or should I hide it? _She placed her book on the stone wall where she had been sitting and jumped off. Amara had just picked up the ball. _Now is your chance. What to do, what to do. _With all her force she threw the ball at the boys laughing at Sam. Magically it had hit Roberto in the head.

Amara's face went in awe. She quickly ran back to the wall and picked up her book. Even louder laughter was heard this time. One person in particular could be heard, Ray. Amara heard someone whistling and coming nearer. She turned to see Jamie skipping towards her. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing?" Amara asked formally.

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice." Jamie said looking at his feet the whole time.

"Sure, advice about what exactly?" Amara set her book down once again.

"Umm... girls." Jamie said blushing.

"Aww." Amara cooed. She was always very supportive of Jamie for he was practically her little brother. "Who is it? What's her name? What does she look like?" Amara was asking very quickly.

"I should have never come to you." Jamie said upset.

"Oh, Jamie I'm sorry. What do you need to ask?" She apologized.

"If you really liked a person, how would you tell said person?" He asked looking at Amara with wide eyes.

"Well it always depends on the situation. I mean if you think this person likes you back just go straight out with it. Or ask them if they wanted to go out sometime for a bite to eat. Whereas if you know one-hundred percent they don't like you back, never give up. If you don't want to be embarrassed just keep it to yourself. But if you really want to know, write a letter or ask them if they do." Amara finished with giving him a small hug.

"Okay." Jamie said walking over to the boys.

"I don't think he was even listening to me." Amara said to herself. _And I have been pulled away from my book _again. She was following Jamie's trail with her eyes. He stopped right in front of Sam. She couldn't hear what they were saying but Sam messed up Jamie's hair and looked Amara's way. _Was he looking at me or just in this general direction?_ She asked herself. Amara had finally given up on her book and went to the back of the mansion.

"Okay here, here." Sam said to Jamie pulling out his wallet and giving Jamie a 10 dollar bill.

"Ahem." Jamie coughed.

"Fine..." Sam pulled out another 10 dollars and shoved it into his hand. "No shove off." He said messing up his hair. He looked over to wear Amara was sitting on the wall. She started walking away and his face fell.

"Whoa!" Sam said after getting knocked in the head with what he guessed as the baseball and was hurdling at top speeds, directed right towards the pool. And with a splash he fell in.

"Sam? Are you alright? What happened?" Amara asked rushing over to Sam who was gasping for air from the sudden impact. Amara dove in, clothes and all, and swam over to him. She looped her arm around his neck and dragged him to the closest wall. She huffed and pushed him onto the concrete. "Oh my... Sam? Sam, please answer me? Sam!" There was no movement in his chest and no sound of his steady breathing. "No, no. Please, don't die on me Sam."

Amara put her arm under his neck. Amara pinched her fingers to Sam's nose and breathed in deeply. She put her lips to his and exhaled into his mouth. She did this a few more times. Amara was starting to lose hope. _Come on, what else can I do? I have to see his eyes at least one more time. Oh, Sam._

Amara had started to shed tears, silently she was about to give up. One of her best friends was dead, dying, or going to die and she couldn't do anything about it. She lay down on the ground next to her cold, wet friend. Closing her eyes she started sobbing heavily.

The body next to her started moving, spitting out water, slightly coughing. Sam looked around and his eyes fell on Amara in a lump next to him crying. "Amara?" he asked shakily.

Amara looked up still weeping. She saw Sam colour rushing back to his skin and his blue eyes full of worry and... Was it love? Her heart leapt and she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "Don't _ever _do that to me again." And with that she pecked him on the cheek and ran for the doors.

Sam rubbed his cheek and he heard Bobby whistle and say, "I was right. Anyone up for a bet?"

**Woohoo another chapter ended with a comment from Bobby the magical Jelly Fish. He is a Jelly Fish because I wish him to be one! Anyways, I hope you like it and please R&R!**


End file.
